Tonianna
"I couldn't stand people who said mean things about my sister." "Tony?! What have you done?!" - Arianna discovering Tony's secret identity. Tonianna (Tohn - ee - ah - na) is the pairing of Tony Barde and Arianna Barde '('Ton/y, Ar/'ianna'). This is a prequel, un-canon pairing. Another name for them is Arony. They don't show much affection to each other in Last Specter, but are still family. Relationship Dynamic Tony and Arianna were both happy children before their father, Evan Barde, died. They were forced to live alone. Their loneliness was slightly quenched when they met Loosha in the lake. They befriended and lived alongside her (her parents had died also). As the specter's rampaging began, Tony heard the townspeople talking ill of his sister, something he disliked very much. He attempted to stop this by leaving a witch's mark around whenever someone said something bad about Arianna to scare them. It just made them hate her more. Tony also disguised himself as the old Barde gardener, Seamus. When Layton, Luke and Emmy come to see Arianna, Tony refuses to let them in. They instead sneak in, soon to be found and shooed out by 'Seamus'. As usual, Layton reveals Tony's secret to all. Arianna is shocked and slightly angry, because he made everyone hate her, though she didn't get violent. She soon comprehended that Tony had done it for the good of his sister. Both siblings were very upset to see Loosha die, but they finally understood that they couldn't keep being sheltered all their lives. They soon made friends with the townspeople of Misthallery. Arianna and Tony use the Golden Garden wisely after the events of Last Specter, even after Arianna recovered. They played in it, but kept it in the condition they found it in. They both went to visit Luke as well in future. Trivia *An exact age difference is unknown; it is likely that Arianna is older than Tony. Since Arianna is (supposedly) around Luke's age (10), Tony would be under, if the theory is correct. *They both have the same hair color. *They both played with Loosha, as they were the ones who found her. Also, they both cried when she died. Tonianna Moments ''Last Specter '' *Tony asks if Arianna is alright. *Tony didn't like people saying bad things about his sister. Spoken Moments "Arianna! Arianna!" "Tony, what is it? What's wrong?!" "I just saw a butterfly with the brightest blue wings I've ever seen!" "That sounds amazing! Be careful, though. We want to keep this place just as we found it." "I know! I wasn't gonna catch it!" "The air is so pure. It really feels wonderful." "So do you think this was where Loosha was born?" "I think so. That's why we must take good care of it." "Yeah... Oh, hey! I got some snacks from the Black Ravens! I'm going to play with Sean, so let's eat them up when I get back!" "OK. I'll see you at home. " Media ''Last Specter'' YulaLooshaDeathWithTony.PNG|Arianna and Tony crying because of Loosha's death. LooshaPlaytime.PNG|The pair's times playing with Loosha. LukeHasFlowersForAri.PNG|Tony bringing Arianna to the Misthallery townsfolk. Category:London Life Pairings Category:Last Specter Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Arianna B Pairings Category:Tony Pairings Category:Family Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Barde Pairings